


Letting it Out

by celesitial



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesitial/pseuds/celesitial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ventured out the camp in need for supplies, but ended up finding something much more valuable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, k so my summaries suck.

“Well, we wouldn’t have gotten lost if you’d just taken the goddamn map that Finn made.” Clarke groaned at the boy, man, child, yes he was a fucking a child, that was strolling in front of her.

They had been wandering aimlessly for what seemed like hours. A trip that started out by having the main goal of getting more supplies for the camp, now had the main goal of finding a way back to camp, with absolutely nothing!

“I told you to take the fucking map Bellamy, but no, no you insisted not to. What was it you said? ‘Princess, I don’t need a map, I know those woods better than anybody here, trust me, we’ll get what we need and come straight back , because I’m the rebel Bellamy who refuses to listen to anyone because I am above all.’” Clarke had started on a tangent, mocking Bellamy with her best “man” voice, it sounded more like an ape who had just learned to talk, but that’s what she was going for.

“Princess.” Bellamy started, his voice was low, he was getting annoyed with the blonde’s complaining. He fucked up, he got it, she needed to drop it.

“‘I can’t listen to anyone because I lack the mental capacity to understand that people are actually trying to help me, not just trying to undermine my so called authority.’”

“Princess.” his voice was barely above a whisper now as he stopped walking.

“‘Oh and do you want to know something else about me? I think I’m so fucking macho, like I have the biggest balls in the whole entire world. My balls are so big that not even Atlas could fucking hold …”

“Do you really want to see how big my balls are?” Bellamy inquired, cutting her off, now facing her, with one eyebrow elevated.

The question had visibly thrown Clarke off balance, taking a step back with wide eyes, she couldn’t even speak.

Chuckling to himself, Bellamy couldn’t help but be amused at the girl’s innocence. He knew about her and spacewalker, hell the whole camp knew once Raven confronted Finn, but Collins obviously didn’t do it right if she was blushing just at the question of seeing a certain part of his anatomy.

“Glad I got you to shut up, Princess. But I need you to look around.” he said with a sly smirk., waving around to their surroundings.

It was in that moment that Clarke heard the sound of running water, the boy made her blood boil so hot that all she heard was white noise when she was ranting. Peeling her eyes away from Bellamy and actually taking in her surroundings, Clarke became awestruck, it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

A waterfall.

Yes, she saw a waterfall with Finn that one time, but this one was larger, much, much larger.

“Its beautiful.” she whispered.

“I know. I’ve been trying to get your attention, but you just kept bitching.” He said with a sigh until meeting Clarke’s glare. “Sorry, ‘complaining’” He said rolling his eyes, emphasizing his words with air quotes.

“Dick.” Clarke muttered to herself.

“Princess, I never noticed that you were this eager to speak about my unmentionables.” Bellamy said with a laugh. He enjoyed watching the girl before him squirm. Clarke was always kept together, even through the toughest situations, and knowing that his words were making her lose her breath, making her stutter on her words, making her blush, thrilled him.

He was making her flustered, and he loved it.    

The redness of her cheeks further intensified as Bellamy started to pull off his shirt.

“W-what are you doing.” She asked wide eyed. The sight of his bare chiseled chest was making her on edge.

“I’m in the mood for a swim, you coming in or what?” He said right before discarding the rest of clothes, leaving his boxers on, and jumping right into the water.

Clarke was at a loss for words, ever since he asked her the question earlier, she couldn’t stop thinking about him naked, thoughts of a naked Bellamy Blake weren’t good for the brain, the soul maybe, but not the brain.

He was making her nervous, and she didn’t know why. The two could have a screaming match for hours about their differ in opinions, and not once had she felt scared to stand up to him. But once he started with the flirting, butterflies ran amuck in her stomach.

To hell with it she thought and quickly took her clothes off jumping in before she changed her mind, not missing the way Bellamy was eyeing her as she got undressed.

Bellamy gaped at Clarke as she emerged from the water, he always wondered what she had underneath the worn out long sleeve shirt, and he was definitely not disappointed.

Feeling more nervous than before under Bellamy’s roaming eyes, Clarke sent a wave of water splashing his way.

"Is that how it’s going to be Princess?” Bellamy said wiping the water from his face.

“That’s how it’s going to be.” She confirmed letting out a laugh, splashing him one more time.

And before either one could blink, they had started splashing waves upon waves into each other’s faces, laughter filling the air.

“Okay, okay enough Princess.” Bellamy said laughing, grabbing Clarke’s arm to stop the splashing.

His laugh is nice she thought to herself. She’d never heard him laugh, like a real joy filled laugh before, and the smile on his face was breathtaking … it was real. His sarcastic smirks were nothing compared to his real smile.  

His laughter had stopped, and Clarke made the mistake of looking up into his dark eyes. She wanted to run, run far away from the way he was looking at her.

Bellamy stared at her with unreadable eyes. His emotions were going haywire, she was so close, so god damn close, and he pulled her even closer.

“Clarke.” He whispered.

Looking down at her, Bellamy got pissed. Why the fuck was she making him feel like this. so goddamn vulnerable? They had been arguing not more than an hour ago, so why the hell did he find her so alluring?

He wanted to kiss her, hard, so hard that it hurt, so she could feel what she did to him.

So he did.

He expected her to pull away to yell at him, and ask what the hell he was doing, but all she did was pull him closer.

The kiss was powerful, not sweet or dearing, but hot and passionate. The two were battling with each other in that moment. One second Clarke’s hands were on his neck pulling him closer, the next she was banging on his chest out of a fit of frustration, which had drowned out her earlier nerves, she hated that she loved the way his hands were roaming her naked back, she even bit his lip a couple times.

Bellamy growled into the kiss, roughly picking Clarke up and her legs around his hips. She had ran her hands up to his hair pulling on it, briefly making him pull away before crashing her lips back down to his. They were laying everything down, letting all of their vexation towards each other out.

All those arguments over who was really in charge in camp had seemed to float away, as they started to slow down a bit, the feverishness of their kiss beginning to calm down.

With Clarke still in his arms, Bellamy pulled away. Breathing hard, closing his eyes, he gently rested his forehead upon hers. They were both tired, neither knowing whether it was from the constant fighting or the kiss, maybe it was both.

But what they did know was that it wasn’t over.


End file.
